Silver haired Lining
by Stephanie8D
Summary: What's a man who is used to sneaking around to peak on and chase women to do when he becomes the prey, Konoha's Council decides it's time for Jiraiya to have an heir. Jiraiya caught? Some mild language and mild nudity, sorry no lime or lemon, just fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my laptop, but it's a really nice laptop.**_

**_Sorry if you have a problem with age gaps, leave now, because I can't help Jiraiya is so cute!_**

_**Please review or how else will I know if it's really good or if it really sucks. ;)**_

_**Silver (haired) Lining**_

**Chapter 1**

Everyone knew Jiraiya for the perv he is, but considering he wasn't getting any younger the council had been pressuring him to have children. Several women were suggested as potential brides, but it had finally gotten to the point that they even suggested a short affair, assuming of course the woman would be good mother material, Jiraiya had shot down every suggestion, he just didn't want to settle down, until he met her, he had seen her before with Naruto's friends, but never really met her.

She normally didn't go out by herself but she'd been really confused about where her life was going, did she really want to work in her Dad's flower shop. _**"I want to get married and have kids but, who in their right mind is going to tie themselves down with a florist unless they like flowers too. And if they do will they love me or just take me as a **_**'part of the deal'.**_**I'm tired of feeling unwanted, everyone seems to have their lives planned out, Sakura is Tsunade's assistant, Shika is with that Temari, Chouji is even engaged to the girl at the barbecue place. Sasuke sure isn't interested since he got back, he's arranging something with Haishi, to marry Hanabi and '**_**rebuild his clan'** She sat drawing circles in the dirt with a stick while her worries dragged her spirits further in to the pits. Finally she got up and dusting her palms off she made a decision, _**"If I'm not going to find Mr. Right the I'll just have to make do with Mr. Right Now, I'm sick of waiting on someone who doesn't want me, **_(raising her fist in the air, she screams)_**TO HELL WITH YOU SASUKE UCHIHA! I DON'T NEED YOUR SELFISH ASS ANYWAY!"**_ Stomping over to the little spring she looked at the waterfall, it was a warm day and decided she was through being careful, stripping down she dove into the pool, the water was cold, really cold, as she swam she could feel herself turning blue, then it happened, a leg cramp.

Jiraiya had been walking through the woods trying to be alone, he was really getting sick of women being pushed in his direction because their bloodlines or breeding 'fit the bill', oh don't get him wrong it was nice at first, all the women willing to bear his children, until he actually talked to a couple of them. Then overheard one sobbing to her friend about how she was going to be forced to marry an ' old geezer' to further her father's political career, seems 'Daddy' wants to be on the council one day. 'Sheesh, it was almost enough to make a man run from women' (but we are talking about Jiraiya here). He was just starting to feel relaxed when he heard the cry for help, _**"Please...Anyone...Help...I've got a crammmm...help!"**_

Running through the trees Jiraiya stopped at the clearing looking for the person who had screamed, then her saw her for just a second blond hair, before she sank again. Jerking his robe off and kicking off his getas and dove into the water, _'Damn, that's cold!'_he thought as he searched for the girl, finally there she was, diving toward her he grabbed for her arm. Getting his arm under hers, he dragged her with him to shore. Carrying the unconscious girl to where he'd dropped his robe he laid her down on it, only to notice she was naked, and not breathing. Jiraiya started to turn her on her side and push up on her stomach, she immediately started throwing up water and coughing. Holding her steady he rubbed her arms trying to get the blood flowing she was slightly gray. Ino stilling coughing and trying to drag in air looked up to see Jiraiaya, she grabbed him and hugged him tightly, _**"Thank you!, Oh thank, (cough, cough) so much!...You saved my life."**_Jiraiya, now finding himself with a young naked woman clinging to him was, frankly at a loss. He felt bad ...'where should I put my hands' he thought and then true to his nature 'Oh yeah, I know where' quickly ran through his mind too. Trying to behave, after all the girl did almost drown, he replied, _**"I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have done, what were you doing swimming naked, it's only April?"**_

This of course brought back the realization to Ino that she was bare as a newborn. Her arms shot up to cover her breasts and she groaned, _**"Oh Kami, I forgot!"**_Jiraiya chuckled and drew part of his robe over her shoulders, _**"How could you forget that honey, I know I won't."**_Ino blushed like Hinata, trying to talk to Naruto. _**"Sorry I was mad, and well I guess acting a little...foolish." **_Jiraiya looking at her still exposed long muscular legs, had to ask _**"And is this how you always react when you're mad, because if it is, you can get mad at me any day!"**_Ino sat there with her mouth hanging open looking at the great _Toad Sage, one of the three Legendary Sanin_, then she noticed something she wasn't the only under dressed person.And boy did those robes hide a lot, Jiraiya was a big man. He was still wearing his fundoshi, a traditional thong style loincloth, but really nothing else. He had broad shoulders and heavy chest muscles, which looked good despite the scar, above a very nice six pack, and he had thick legs with sculptured calves. Her blush got even redder as she saw the big smile he was wearing as he watched her checking him out.

Jiraiya finally took pity on her and asked, _**"Where are your clothes and I'll get them for you?"**_Ino looked around, lost for a second, and pointed behind him to the left._** "Over there on that big rock."**_He smiled again before raising up to walk over and retrieve her clothes, Ino couldn't help noticing he had a nice ass too. _'What was she thinking! He had to be atleast in his late fifties. She'd just turned eighteen last month.' _He grabbed her clothes and walked back over to hand them to her and with a smile he said, _**"I'll even be a good boy and turn around so you can get dressed, alrighty?"**_ Ino couldn't stop the giggled that bubbled out, and with a smile she asked, _**"And should I really trust the 'Pervy Sage' not to look?" **_Jiraiya got a slightly disgusted look on his face and grouched, _**"You know I really should have killed Naruto, that's one title, I could do without."**_ Ino instantly feeling guilty started to apoligize when he muttered quietly, _**"Even if it is partially true."**_

With that Ino giggled loudly and said, _**"O.k. I'll trust you this time, after all it isn't like you didn't just see 'everything' I have to offer." **_Right before turning his back Jiraiya smiled lecherously and said, _**"Oh were you offering, well why didn't you just say so, you didn't have to go to the trouble of drowning you know."**_Talking to his back as she rose to dress Ino laughed and replied, _**"yeah right old man."**_Jiraiya chuckled and quipped, _**"Well you were the one checking out the 'old man', so what does..."**_ He spun around as he heard her gasp in pain just in time to catch her as she fell. _**"Whoa don't go falling for me yet."**_Ino grabbed her leg and with tears in her eyes she explained, _**"Oooo, my thigh muscle is still all tight and sore, I had a cramp and I guess I just didn't notice it was still sore until I tried to put weight on it." **_The girl was massaging the knotted muscles and Jiraiya sat down beside her, pushed her hands away to deeply knead the muscles, and said picking at her, _**"Yeah right, excuses, excuses, you know you just want a piece of all this." **_Ino looked up into his face to see the teasing gleam in his eye, and started to laugh. _**"Oh yes please let me bear your young!" **_The young woman gasped through her laughter, blowing a kiss to him. Jiraiya stopped massaging her leg and looked her straight in the eye, _**"You know the position is open..."**_Ino thinking she hadn't had this much fun just talking to someone in ...forever, leaned forward too with her face inches from Jiraiya's and said, _**"reeeealllly...?"**_ He gave her a little peck on her lips and said, _**"Only if you really want it." **_Maybe she thought, just maybe she wasn't alone after all. You know almost drowning really sucks, but at least this cloud had a silver haired lining.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer; I still only own my laptop, but I use it for really nifty things! ;)**_

_**This story does contain a very graphic and intense lemon but can be read separately, So that this story may still be published as teen, just look for **__**Chapter 5 Lemon Skies**__** I will post it separately.**_

**_Aira Slytherin &_** _**JiraiyasGirl this is for you hope you like it, and thanks for the Reviews! **_

_**Chapter 2 Studying the Clouds**_

Jiraiya walked Ino to her apartment, she invited him in for tea but he asked her for a rain check,saying he had a few things to do, and asked if he could see her later. Jiraiya first went to speak to the whatever Council members happened to be at the Tower, which were only two but that was enough for the answer he needed, 'Would she be acceptable?' . The answer was a resounding 'Yes!' seems the InoShikCho families were thought highly of, the Yamanaka's the only one in the group not an original Clan but respected as much due to their relations with the Nara's and Akimichi's. 'She was a prime candidate for the mother of his children', the Council members had informed him. Next they asked when the wedding would be, he had to laugh and told them they were putting the cart before the horse. So now armed with the council approval he went home to shower and change, making sure he 'spiffed' himself up. Soon he was on his way back to Ino's flower and sake in hand. When he arrived at the Yamanaka Flower shop, he rounded the corner to go around back and he heard Sakura teasing her, _**"So Ino-pig what's up with hanging with the geriatric set? Was that Jiraiya I saw you with?"**_Ino looked at Sakura_, 'what was she up to now?' _Ino smiled and said,_**"Why Sakura you mean you actually had time to pay attention to someone other than yourself?" **_Jiraiya stayed out of sight to listen to the two women, curious to how Ino would respond. Sakura gasped at the comment, 'hmmm must of hit a nerve for her to attack' So of course retaliation was required, _**"Well I guess if you can't get a young man a famous one will do." **_Sakura smiled with saccharin sweetness. _**"What! Alright forehead let's get something straight. I don't settle for anything, and I'm definitely not a part of the geriatric set!" **_Hearing this Jiraiya felt like he'd been kicked, she thought he was old, dropping the flowers in the alley, he turned and walked back toward his house, well at least the sake would keep him warm, so much for kids, they were overrated anyway.

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura, "_**And neither is Jiraiya, you obviously haven't seen that man's body, old it ain't!" **_Sakura was shocked, and mildly disgusted, 'Jiraiya's body...ewwww', that's just wrong. _**"Your sick Ino, sick and twisted." **_Ino crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, with a very honest smile she stated quietly, _**"At least I'm not alone, Forehead."**_Sakura who had turned to leave winced, bull's eye, direct hit.

Ino went in and sitting back down to her tea, wondered what Jiraiya was up too, 'I hope he comes by soon, I love talking with him'.

Sakura picked up the bouquet, well that's strange their throwing out fresh flowers now, shrugging to herself she smelled the fragrant blooms and took them home with her, 'might as well enjoy them'.

Jiraiya had made it to the neighborhood, and he heard someone yelling, _**"Ero-sennin!" **_Jiraiya sighed deeply just what he needed, Naruto. Pasting a fake smile on his face he turned toward the young man, _**"Well Naruto, what are you up too?" **_Naruto ran up and with excitement he yelled, _**"Guess, what? I just got some ramen coupons and I'm taking Hinata out tonight!"**_ 'Well I guess it is just me, everyone has someone except me.' _**"Well good luck, hope you have a great date." **_'I just want to get home and get drunk', he thought. Waving at Naruto he started walking again, feeling older and older.

Then he bumped into someone, looking up as he made a grab for the body falling, _**"Whoa, watch out." **_he cried. _**"Well if it isn't my hero, where have you been?"**_ Her clear blue eyes crinkled as she smiled at him, his arms wrapped around her, _**"Thought you didn't have time for an old man like me." **_Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned up and whispered, _**"Your ass didn't look old to me..." **_His eyes went wide and his first thought was 'she doesn't think I'm old', which quickly turned to 'wait my ass?'. _**"Looked nice and firm to me, Jiraiya-kun." **_He pulled her back to look at her eyes and said, _**"Wait that's not what you said to Sakura, you said you weren't part of my geriatric set." **_Ino stood back and hissed, _**"What lies has that bitch been spreading?**_ He felt confused, didn't he hear her say... Looking at her he doubted himself, _**"but I heard you say..."**_Ino jumped up glomping the man and kissed his cheek saying, _**"You were coming to see me? I only told her I wasn't part of that set, and neither were you!" **_Jiraiya was shocked, she really was interested in him, wrapping his arm around her waist he admitted, _**"I'm sorry, I must have left before you finished, I've just had so many young women pushed at me by the Council, unwilling women I might add. I just thought you...thought I was an old perv too."**_ He muttered the last part, not really wanting her to think about his age._**"Jiraiya-kun old you ain't, pervy ... probably, but not old."**_ He smirked at this and had to admit to himself 'yeah she's right, I am kind of a pervert'.

Jiraiya asked her if she would care to come over since they were very close to his home. And the two talked bantering back and forth and walked there just enjoying each others company. Finally after sitting down with their drinks, Jiraiya decided to broach the subject of the Council again. She looked so beautiful she was wearing a short black fighting skirt, with a tank top of some sort leaving a teasing keyhole of cleavage showing. Her long legs bare, she had sexy ninja toe less boots on that went to right under the knee. Both the top and the boots a dark plum which made her ivory skin glow. Would she really be interested or would he get the old, 'just be friends speech'. _**"Ino, don't think I need an answer immediately, but I actually was serious this morning, the Council is really putting pressure on me to settle down and have kids...you don't think, there might be a chance...youmightmarrymeisthere?" **_It took Ino a second to make sense out of his hurried question, then her eyes got big, she started to blush and Jiraiya shrank inside, 'here it comes the friends speech'. Instead the woman placed her hand on his knee and asked, _**"really? Me?" **_She seemed to be surprised, 'was it good or bad?". _**"Uh, yes? But only if you really want to, I want someone who wants me, not someone who wants to be related to a legendary Sannin."**_ He was quick to point out, he wanted to be wanted. Ino seeing his expression, and feeling they were looking for the same thing asked, _**"You want to be wanted, but Jiraiya do you really want me, Ino, florist kunoichi?" **_

Jiraiya sat there, he couldn't believe this woman could possibly doubt someone would want her. _**"Ino you can be kunoichi, florist, housewife, career woman, I don't care, as long as you want to be with me, and want to be my wife and the mother of my children." **_She had tears in her eyes, he really wanted her, Ino, no matter what path she chose. Leaning forward she kissed him, not on the cheek, not on the forehead, but right on the mouth. He licked her bottom lip and she opened to taste him, the kiss deepening and then pulling back just a little she said, _**"Jiraiya, I'd like to try, can we just go out, spend time together and get to know each other?" **_Jiraiya started nodding before he knew he could form the words, she was saying...'yes?'. _**"Ino we can take as long as you like, I just want us to be sure, I don't want you to regret anything."**_ Ino smiled and then, her eyes getting a crafty look as she thought of something, _**"So does that mean you wouldn't be interested in kissing again until we're sure?" **_The pervert gasped, 'oh hell did I just screw myself, she thinks...'._** "No! What I mean is ...if you want too, I do?" **_She just couldn't help laughing at the hopeful expression, _**"Oh Jiraiya, I wouldn't do that to you, I know you're a perv, as long as you're just my perv that's ok with me." **_

He smiled widely and his hand reached over and rubbed her thigh right above her knee, befor his other arm pulled her in to a very passionate kiss, 'Oh yeah this perv could be very happy with just one woman, as long as it's Ino'. The two spent the evening sharing stories and kisses and even just sitting there holding each other, enjoy the fact the weren't alone. But when the sun started to peek over the Hokage monument the two both yawning decided it was time to separate and planning to go out to dinner. _**"Ino are you sure, I mean your friends and everyone, well... they might be judgemental. I am old enough to be your Dad, Granddad even if I had started kind of young." **_Ino kissed him deeply her hand on his heart. _**"Jiraiya if they can't except that I care for you ...deeply, then they aren't really my friends, and if they aren't then...who the hell cares?" **_Smiling Jiraiya put his hand over hers, _**"Ok baby, whatever you want, I just want you to be prepared, there are some petty and selfish people out there, especially the ones like those political climbers, promise you'll talk to me about anything you hear, give me a chance to know, there are some who will lie, cheat and kill to get what they want."**_

In the early morning hours most businesses preparing to start their day, the people cleaning sidewalks and watering plants, setting out produce and items for sale, watched the couple hand in hand walking to her Father's shop. Jiraiya looked down into her face hesitant to kiss her in public, Ino having a pretty good idea why he hesitated, grabbed his collar, pulling him down and planted a big kiss on his lips. _**"I'll see you tonight." **_She said not raising her voice, but not lowering it either. Jiraiya's chest puffed with pride, he nodded with a little blush, _**"I'll be there, promise."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer; I still only own my laptop, but I use it for really nifty things! ;)**_

_**This story does contain a very graphic and intense lemon but can be read separately, So that this story may still be published as teen, just look for **__**Chapter 5 Lemon Skies**__** I will post it separately.**_

_**Aira Slytherin**_ & _**JiraiyasGirl this is for you hope you like it, and thanks for the Reviews! **_

_**Chapter 3 Facing the Storms**_

Inoichi Yamanaka was home his mission successful but tiring. As he walked from the gates toward his Shop, which is located in front of the home he shares with his daughter, he hears a woman calling him. Turning he sees, Zokuwa Hanahada, an older woman who made everyone's business her business, he sighed, what now?

_**"Yamanaka, Yamanka-san... I must have a word with you!" **_Knowing he'd get no peace until he listened to her he stopped, turning forcing a facimile of a smile on his face, _**"Ah, Zokuwa-san, is there some way I may be of help?" **_Praying the woman will say her piece and leave, he is both surprised and perplexed at her next comment, _**"Oh no, Yamanaka-san it is you I want to help, though he is respected, I must tell you, your daughter has been keeping company with..." **_Her husband interupting, charged forward to say, _**"Hanahada! How may times have I told you to mind your own business?" **_Bowing before Inoichi the man quickly apologizes, _**"Inoichi-san I'm sorry if her gossip has disturbed you, I think my name has cursed me, infecting my wife's brain."**_Inoichi covered his chuckle with a cough, well if your name is gossip and your wife is one he could see how the man felt, but now he did want to know who Ino had found to be interesting._**"It is no problem No-Moa-san, though I admit she's got me intrigued."**_ The other man smiled turning his wife physically as she scowled at him, give her a light push toward their home he simply said, _**"Ask Ino, at least she will know the truth and not some rumor off the street."**_ His wife began to argue with him in heated whispers about how she '_always_ made sure her facts were straight first', as they crossed the street.

Inoichi nodded slowly, the drama of village life, well he needed to catch up with Ino before he got to rest anyway, but first a shower, then food. He sure was glad the Fifth Hokage had told him tomorrow morning was early enough for his debriefing. Coming in the door he got the shock of his life there was his sweet little girl kissing the town pervert. _**"What the hell is this!"**_Jiraiya quickly pushed Ino behind him, _**"Now Inoichi-san, it's not what you think, I swear!"**_Inoichi was furious his mind slipping in to try and take over Jiraiya's. Ino was shocked as well, she had figured she would get to explain to her father her relationship with Jiraiya, and now he was trying to fight him. _**"Daddy no!" **_Ino taking Jiraiya's hand she also entered Jiraiya's mind to push her father out, she wasn't as strong as him, but Jiraiya was willing for her to be there, which wasn't the case for Inoichi, whom his mind battled against. Inoichi found himself pushed back into his own body, and saw Jiraiya holding his daughter's body as Ino started to stir, she too entering back into her own body. Jiraiya looked at the younger man, knowing he was old enough to be his father. _**"Inoichi-san I swear we are in an honorable courtship, approved by the Council."**_Inoichi's mind still battling the mounting confusion and anger, yelled back, _**"A courtship, ...It sure as hell wasn't approved by me!" **_

Ino looked at the two men who meant the most to her, taking a deep breath she admitted something aloud that she hadn't even told Jiraiya, _**"Father, I love Jiraiya, and I...we want to get married."**_Jiraiya looked down at her his heart overjoyed, then back at her Father, _**"Inoichi, I love her too, we've been seeing each other, **__**innocently**__**, except for some shared kisses, for three weeks now. I really want your blessing, you yourself know we don't have to have it, the Council's legally is enough, but we want your's." **_He felt like he'd been hit by one of Chouza's Multi-size no jutsu. His little girl was going to marry the author of the most well known town porn. _**"Ino... Is this really what you want, he's old, and he writes porn?" **_Ino knew he was caving, not happily, but all the same still giving in, _**"Father, don't you have all his books? And didn't you tell me it's not the age, or body but the mind and heart, that decides who you love?" **_He knew he'd lost. When she was twelve, one of his old friends had married a fifteen year old girl, they had known each other all their lives and really truly loved one another, he had explained this to Ino. And he had also been pleased, at the time, that she had excepted what he said without doubt. Now it was biting him in the ass. Looking at her he saw she was being honest, she really did love the old pervert.

**_neighbors, her name means Gossips Greatly, his means Gossips No More_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer; I still only own my laptop, but I use it for really nifty things! ;)**_

_**This story does contain a very graphic and intense lemon but can be read separately, So that this story may still be published as teen, just look for **__**Chapter 5 Lemon Skies**__** I will post it separately.**_

Aira Slytherin & _**JiraiyasGirl this is for you hope you like it, and thanks for the Reviews! **_

_**Chapter 4 Fluffy Clouds and Sunshine**_

Ino couldn't believe it, she was a married woman. She watched as her friends and family chatted, eating and drinking, enjoying the reception feast. She felt large hands slipping around her waist, looking up into the face of her husband she smiled, _**"It doesn't seem real does it?" **_Jiraiya asked. Four months of courtship, two more of planning, she was glad it was all over, she could finally go home and actually be with Jiraiya without someone alwaysin the room or at best only a room away. Her father had given in ... to a traditional courtship, with a chaperon. She was so tired of whispering, finally if she wanted to tell him something 'innapropriate' she could. _**"By the way, what are you wearing under that robe?" **_she asked with a naughty smile. _**"Probably less than you, dear, that formal wedding kimono looks heavy." **_Placing her hand on his cheek she stretched up on tip toe and whispered in his ear, _**"I bet I'm not, you're right this is heavy, so I'm not wearing anything under it."**_ She giggled as she grabbed a napkin to blot the drop of blood coming from his nose.

The night was wonderful the ceremony everything she wished for but now she wanted to have fun, walking into the house, she looked around. It wasn't much different, a few of her things mixed in with his, but now it was their home, no more looking for someone to want her she had him. Ino squealed as he swung her up into his arms and ran through the house, she giggled as he buried his face into her neck. And when they got to his room she looked at the new king size bed, Jiraiya had bought, saying he didn't want the old one, he wanted one that only she and he had shared. She knew he had had lovers before if he hadn't she would have been worried, but in her mind they were just warming him up for her. He let her down slowly, allowing her to slip down his body, she felt her womb clench, 'Kami he was sexy!'. _**"Come here I want to take that heavy kimono off of you." **_his voice was so husky, she shook, as he untied her obi. She worked on his too, until he started slipping hers down her shoulders kissing her skin as he bared it. Jiraiya was in awe, this was his wife, she'd never done anything with anyone else, except for a few teenage kisses. He bared her breast, then her belly, down her arms until the kimono just slipped in a pool of silk to the floor. He knew they finally were going to be together and it was simply perfect.

_**A/N Sorry this ones short had to cut the lemon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer; I still only own my laptop, but I use it for really nifty things! ;)**_

_**This story does contain a very graphic and intense lemon but can be read separately, So that this story may still be published as teen, just look for **__**Chapter 5 Lemon Skies**__** I will post it separately.**_

_**Aira Slytherin**_ & _**JiraiyasGirl this is for you hope you like it, and thanks for the Reviews! **_

_**Chapter 6 The Cloud's Gold Lining Lining**_

They had only been married for a month when Sakura told Ino 'she didn't have a stomach virus, she was pregnant'. The two women seemed to get along better, Sakura still teased Ino about Jiraiya, but when he'd answered the door one day in a towel, the 'old' jokes stopped. Ino had laughingly teased her blushing friend, _**"See what did I tell you pervy, but not old." **_Jiraiya laughed walking to the bedroom, as Sakura blurted, _**"Hell, Jiraiya got an old friend for me?" **_Ino swore Sakura to secrecy about her pregnancy at least to give her time to tell her husband herself. The pink-haired kunoichi, told her she would hang on to her file till lunch giving her four hours, but then she would have to hand it in, all pregnancy files went to Tsunade then for her to set up appointments. Ino smiled promising her that it would give her plenty of time.

As Ino entered the house she looked for Jiraiya, finally she went back to his office. There he was sitting at his desk, he seemed absorbed in whatever it was he was studying. She went behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss right in the curve of his jaw she looked at what he was reading. _**The Better guide to understanding Divorce by Okane Rosuto**_, Ino giggled, _**"And why, might I ask husband, are you studying divorce."**_He raised his hand to rub her arm and chuckled, _**"Well, when you turn forty I'm going to have to trade you in for two twenty year olds, you know?"**_ She playfully popped him and quipped, _**"You perv, I see how you treat the mother of your child!"**_ Jiraiya started to laugh then grasping what she'd said spun out of his chair to grab her, _**"Are you kidding?"**_Ino smiled, kissing him on the nose she replied, _**"No sweety apparently your tadpoles are fine, we're going to be a bigger family next year." **_Jumping up he scooped her into his arms and twirled them around, her hair flying behind them. He had never known he could be this happy, kissing her deeply he carried her to the bedroom where he insisted on a nude examination of his child's exact location, and Ino, was happy to please her pervy man any way he wanted. After all she'd spent seven months with Jiraiya and she was pretty perverted too. Seems this cloud had a gold lining too.

_**author of book's name means Money Lost in Japanese **_

_**Thanks to everyone whose read this I hope you enjoyed it, I really started it as my first one-shot, but I guess "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf" will be my only one now! Please review, otherwise, I assumed it sucked :(**_


End file.
